Be like a Girl
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s2-ep11: 'Old Mrs. Old' Dewey trades his backpack for a purse…Reese is just going to have to start treating him like a girl if he wants to keep carrying the purse. Underage explicitness. Wilkercest.


Interesting pair, however, not my favorite.  
Dewey is definitely underage…and Reese is too~ non-con themes.  
(noncon - non-consensual sex. (There's no actual rape though…)  
Drabble that came to mind~

* * *

"Hey, Dewey," Reese greeted, sitting down on the bed, next to Dewey. "I've been thinking; you know how I never give you anything for your birthday?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, here." Francis gave the backpack he was holding behind his back to Dewey. "Happy Birthday!"

"I already have a backpack."

"Not like this one. See this one has a whistle." Reese blew the whistle and Dewey cringed back. "Why are you flinching? I'm giving you something nice."

"But I'm not gonna take it," replied Dewey, still leaning away from Reese.

"Here, just hold it."

"No."

"Why won't you let me do something nice," said Reese, raising his voice. He shoved the backpack at Dewey, pushing him back against the pillows.

"I don't want it!"

Reese stopped leaning on Dewey and sat back. "Fine. You want to carry that purse?"

Dewey nodded.

"Ok, if you're gonna act like a girl…I'm gonna treat you like a girl."

Dewey's eyes widened in terror and Reese sneered at him.

Reese grabbed Dewey by his shirt and pulled him closer. "And you're gonna do all the things girls do."  
Reese cupped Dewey through his pants, massaging the area coarsely.

Dewey writhed and tried to get Reese's to let him go. To which he responded by laughing and pulling Dewey closer to his chest.

No matter how much Dewey kicked, he started to grow hard under Reese's ministrations.

"You like that," whispered Reese.

Dewey shook his head furiously but said nothing.

Reese stopped touching Dewey, then he pushed him down to the floor.

Dewey was frightened but still didn't move.

"You know what I love that girls do?"

Dewey shook his head from side to side.

"When they show me their boobs," answered Reese. He pulled Dewey's shirt off.

Suddenly Dewey felt really cold, so he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, let me see them," teased Reese. He pulled Dewey's arms out to his sides.

Of course, Dewey didn't have breasts and never would have them, but Reese was having too much fun to care.

Reese slid down to the floor on his knees and shoved Dewey back to recline against his bed.

"Do you know what girls like…?" Reese went on. "When I play with them." Reese paused to pull down his boxers and pants to his thighs. He was hard and leaking. Reese held his cock by the base. "…and when I touch their nipples," Reese breathed. He rubbed the head of his cock over Dewey's nipples, leaving a wet trail.

"Okay, Dewey," said Reese, sitting back. "Open up your mouth like a good girl."

Dewey shook his head furiously.

"Open it," Reese demanded.

"No."

"Fine, you leave me no choice."

Reese pushed Dewey back until his head was against the side of the mattress. Reese held his head there, and grabbed his cock and put it to Dewey's lips.

Dewey had his head stuck between the mattress and Reese's hips.

Reese tried to push the head of his cock past Dewey's teeth, forcefully. Dewey tried to purse his lips shut tight but Reese was too strong.

Reese let out a sigh as his cock slid into Dewey's mouth. He let go of Dewey's face and placed both hands on top of the mattress to hold himself up. He fucked into Dewey's mouth as Dewey's head reverberated against the mattress. Reese started to feel the oncoming of his orgasm.

"You ready, Dewey," he called. Of course, Dewey couldn't answer. He leaned back so he could watch Dewey's lips around his cock as it slid in and out of his mouth.  
Reese came in a shudder, filling Dewey's mouth.

He sat back, pulling his pants up. Dewey sat there, afraid to move, with his mouth full of cum.

"Dewey, I want you to swallow it," started Reese.

A drop of the milky substance leaked out the corner of his mouth.

Reese scooted closer to Dewey and rearranged him to sit on his lap. "C'mon, Dewey…swallow it," Reese teased as he caught the dripping cum with his finger and lathered it on Dewey's lips like it was carmex. "Swallow it."

Dewey swallowed, cringing at the taste.

"Good," replied Reese, patting Dewey. He cupped Dewey's face and turned his head so he could kiss him. Reese tasted his own cum off Dewey's lips. He looked past Dewey's face down to his jeans.

"Do you want me to help you with that," asked Reese innocently, referring to Dewey's hard-on. Before Dewey could reply, Reese reached down and continued massaging his crotch.

"No!" Dewey thrashed but it was in vain. "No! Reese!" Dewey's fragile hips shook on Reese's lap as he came in his pants.  
Out of breath, he slumped on Reese.

Reese held him against his chest. "There, that's better, right?"

Dewey didn't say anything.

"If you keep wearing that purse, I will have to keep doing this, ok?" Reese spoke in a gentle tone.

Dewey nodded.

Reese helped Dewey get up off his lap, then he stood up and left the room.

The next day, Dewey was seen wearing his purse to school.

* * *

I didn't mean anything sexist by this story, like only girls give blow jobs, etc. Or that Reese is a rapist… He's probably a good bf…maybe (/ω＼)


End file.
